


Gay Nerds

by bandsaremyfavorite



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaremyfavorite/pseuds/bandsaremyfavorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a bad day and Han is always able to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: imagine that person A is coming from a really bad day and of course it’s raining and they fall in the mud. Person B finds them and cheers them up.

Luke’s shoulders felt heavy with fatigue and disappointment. He wasn’t able to get anything done because he just couldn’t do anything right. Even practice had gone wrong today because everyone else was too busy to practice with him. He waited for a while when he was told that they would be by soon for some drills, but then one thing after another happened and Luke had spent hours doing paper. Paperwork that later turned out to be useless because he was given the wrong forms and the ones he filled out meant nothing for his situation.

On top of that, he saw Leia and Han bickering again. It made him upset that his sister and his best friend always seemed upset with each other. It’s made worse by the fact it seems to be caused by a tension between the two. A tension he wished Leia didn’t have with Han. Of all people.

And on top of that, it started raining. Raining isn’t even the appropriate word for it. Pouring, flooding, something along those lines. Water flowed beside him in the gutter and was only interrupted once by a car that sent water splashing over Luke’s shoes. Normally, Luke wouldn’t think anything of it since his shoes were already wet from walking in the rain, but today it was different. It was just another thing to add to the list.

As he crosses the yard in front of his house, his feet sink into the mud. Before he can think about what’s happening, he falls into the goo, getting even more soaked all over. Luke didn’t even really react to it at this point. He’s pretty sure part of him expected it.

 

“Han, I think that you should go check on Luke,” Leia says to her friend over the phone. The slightly older guy raises an eyebrow, realizes that she can’t see him and then verbally responds.

“Why? Is he okay?” Han had only seen the kid in passing today. He seemed a little down, but Han didn’t think anything of it. A hint of guilt pricked his stomach. Han always felt protective over Luke and this makes him feel like he’s failed in protecting him.

“He’s just having a bad day, I think. He just seemed really down when he came to tell me he was going home. I would do it myself, but I have more plans to organize for Student Council and I need to go to the library to do my homework. You’re good at cheering him up. He likes you.”

Han smiles. “Yeah. I like the kid, too.”

Leia sighs, knowing Han didn’t get what she said. “Talk to you later, Han.”

 

Han says goodbye and heads over to the Skywalker house. When he gets within seeing distance of house, he notices that there’s something yellow in the front yard. It’s not long before Han realizes it’s Luke laying in the mud. That ridiculous yellow jacket only made brighter by the mud on it. Without giving a second thought, Han starts running, leaving his bag on the sidewalk.

“Luke!”

“Han! Wait!”

Luke’s warning isn’t soon enough because Han’s feet are already out from under him and he lands with a splat. Han groans, the air knocked out of him from falling on his back.

Luke can’t help but grin and chuckle at him. Han always makes him smile. Carefully, he crawls over to Han. “Are you okay?” he asks, trying and horribly failing to show concern.

“I hope that cheered you up. That would mean my job here is done. I’ll just go home now.” Han smiles at Luke, who of course takes it seriously.

Luke easily acts sad again. “What if I’m sad again?”

Han sighs dramatically and looks into the kid’s eyes, making sure Luke’s attention is on him. “I guess I can stay a _little_ longer. But first...” He then takes a handful of mud and slaps it on top of Luke’s head. It’s his turn to laugh as Luke gasps and jumps back into the mud. 

“Well I oughta-” Luke picks up a handful of mud and is about to throw it at Han. 

“Hey! We’re even! You laughed at me first!” Han bargains, giving that smirk that Han gets when he’s talking himself out of something and he needs to charm the person. Of course, charming Luke was the easiest thing in the world for Han. This was one thing the older boy was not oblivious to.

“I won’t throw this at you if you watch a movie with me,” Luke bargains back, hoping Han will stay longer than just checking up on him.

“You got it, kid.”

Luke drops his hand and the two stand up, caked with mud.

“Change first?”

“Yeah.” 

 

“Lucky that I left these clothes here when I spent the night a few weeks ago,” Han says, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom in nothing but pajama pants and with a towel in his hand.

“Yeah. Very lucky,” Luke grins, turning to focus on the DVD’s before him. Not shirtless Han standing a few feet away.

“Hey, kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you blushing?”

“Wh- I’m not blushing.” Luke puts a hand over his cheek, knowing that he is blushing.

Han takes a few steps and hugs the shorter boy from behind, resting his chin on Luke’s shoulder. 

“You are so blushing.”

“I think we should watch this movie,” Luke suggests, holding up a DVD that Han doesn’t even look at before spinning him around.

“Will that cheer you up?”

Luke nods.

“You know...” Han starts but doesn’t know he wanted to say anymore. He was going to make some joke or comment about Luke blushing, but it escaped him now. All he could think was ‘Wow you’re cute’.

“You’re cute too, Han,” Luke smiles, blushing harder.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

The shorter one nods. “You’re cute when you blush, too.” Luke gets almost on his tip toes to give Han a kiss on the cheek. "I think you're always cute, though."

 

Later, Leia gets home to the two of them sleeping cuddled up on the couch. The movie still playing on the TV. She laughs and mutters to herself before going to make herself some dinner.

“Gay nerds.”


End file.
